God knew that it doesn't matter how your children get to your family
by Dino76
Summary: Following the Angel of San Bernadino. The sun had already set, the streetlights the only things chasing off the darkness that had crept upon the city. The streets were awfully empty already, Charlotte couldn't help but notice, as she studied her surroundings. Her eyes had already moved on, when something about a young man made her snap them back to him. He looked familiar.


**God knew that it doesn't matter how your children get to your family; it just matters that they get there.**

Charlotte relaxed in the passenger seat of Daniel's car, enjoying the pleasant conversation they had going on between them. He really was a very nice and considerate man. Not to mention not bad to look at. They were on their way to whatever restaurant Dan had picked out for their date and she was really looking forward to spending time with him.

Their destination was unknown to Charlotte, as Dan had refused to give away his surprise, so she let her eyes roam across the streets as they sped along, trying to guess where he was taking her. Not that she didn't trust him to have picked something great, because she did, but she couldn't fight the tiny bit of apprehension that went along with being kept in suspense.

The sun had already set, the streetlights the only things chasing off the darkness that had crept upon the city. The streets were awfully empty already, Charlotte couldn't help but notice, as she studied her surroundings. Only a few stray people occupying the usually packed sidewalks. A woman carrying several heavy grocery bags, an old man thrifting through a garbage bin, and a younger man bracing himself against a lamppost. Her eyes had already moved on, when something about the young man made her snap them back to him. He looked familiar.

"Wait," she said.

"Is that… Lucifer?" Dan asked following her gaze towards the slumped figure leaning against the lamppost. He slowed the car immediately, veering towards the side of the road. They hadn't come to a complete stop yet, when Charlotte wrenched the door open, propelling herself out. Concern skyrocketed immediately. Something was _very_ wrong here. Lucifer did not normally look like this. She'd never seen him so … dishevelled.

Dan followed quickly, but her focus was solely on Lucifer. Slouched, miserable looking and wearing the same suit he'd worn the last few days and that had definitely seen better days. He looked so thoroughly un-Lucifer-ish that Charlotte couldn't really blame herself for only recognising him on second glance.

She approached him carefully, _cautious_. He didn't seem to be aware of their presence, staring off into the nothingness. The last thing she needed was for him to lash out in the middle of the road in a grand display of supernatural strength. He hadn't even stirred when the car had stopped next to him and for someone who was always aware of his surroundings – almost to a worrisome degree – that was … disconcerting.

"Lucifer?" she asked softly, forcing herself to stop a few steps away from him and craning her neck to catch his line of sight. He startled, pulling back and almost losing his footing. Eyes frantically darting around and trying to take in his surroundings, before he settled his gaze on Charlotte.

Dan inched closer as Lucifer swayed precariously. He looked _wrecked_. If she didn't know better, she'd say he was drunk. That was almost impossible though, his supernatural metabolism burned through alcohol almost immediately. Unless Chloe Decker was around. She didn't appear to be, though.

"Mu-Charlotte?" he mumbled, brows drawn together in confusion and her heart jolted painfully.

"Hey," she said gently, smiling softly at his almost slip-up. The way he sometimes stumbled over what to call her was oddly adorable. And she certainly didn't mind. Liked it even. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm…" Lucifer started, eyes sweeping up and down the street in wonder. His movements were slow, as if his brain was having trouble processing. "I don't know." Thankfully, Dan kept to the side, staying out of the conversation but still close enough to interfere if necessary. Something for which Charlotte was very grateful. "I'm tired." Probably the understatement of the century, given his appearance.

"Okay," Charlotte soothed, taking another step closer, bolder now that Lucifer didn't look ready to flee or lash out. "Let's get you in the car, mh?" She reached for him, touching his arm and sliding her fingers down to circle gently around his wrist. Handling him almost like a skittish animal. He allowed her touch and Dan jumped into action, opening the back door. She tugged him forward, but his feet caught on the sidewalk and he stumbled. Dan, she assumed, acted on instinct, reaching out and stopping his tumble with steady hands on his arm and chest.

Blinking sluggishly, Lucifer seemed surprised to see him.

"Daniel."

"Right here, buddy," he replied and Charlotte wondered for a split second where on earth the endearment had come from. But given Lucifer's unusual appearance and demeanour, it wasn't hard to guess. The man looked horrible. He'd been looking off for almost two weeks now. Hadn't Dan noticed before?

"Come on," Charlotte urged, tugging Lucifer's arm again. He went docilely. "Get in. Sit." She pushed him down, a steady hand on his head shielding him from a nasty bump, and manoeuvring his ridiculous length effortlessly as he folded himself into the backseat.

Lucifer slouched down immediately, as if the short track to the car had drained his last resources. Charlotte leaned over him, arranging his limbs to sit more comfortably, and fastened the seatbelt quickly. His eyes already closed, she took a moment to stroke the side of his face, thumb brushing his cheek, before drawing back and closing the door softly.

She had noticed Lucifer's strange behaviour throughout the last weeks. He'd looked positively wrecked since returning to work after a week of unexplained absence. She worried about him. Had done so ever since the whole reveal thing. She couldn't help it. Didn't want to fight it. To know that his actual Mother had inhabited her body had somehow changed their dynamic. She didn't think too hard about it though, just acted on instinct. And instinct told her that Lucifer desperately needed some TLC right about now.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking at Dan. They were supposed to have dinner tonight. But… he looked oddly at ease with the turn of events. Even gazing worriedly though the window. It made her affection for him grow even more. He was a good man.

"No need," he replied with a genuine smile and a squeeze to her arm. "Let's get him home." They settled into the car and Dan threw Lucifer a cautious look through the rear view mirror, probably wondering if he should put childproof lock on. Just to be sure. Lucifer didn't look or act like he was in control of himself.

Charlotte twisted in her seat, eyes scanning Lucifer's dishevelled form, a frown settling on her face. He really didn't give a reassuring picture. And she mentally admonished herself for not interfering sooner. What had happened to cause him to spiral like this?

As Dan eased the car back into traffic, Lucifer suddenly bolted upright.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked, making an effort to straighten his spine and sound menacing. But it was a far cry from his usual performance.

"Home," Charlotte answered. "You look like you could use some sleep."

"No," Lucifer exclaimed, anger seeping into his voice and eyes suddenly wide open and scrambling for the door handle. An unmistakable click followed almost immediately and Dan gave her a sheepish look. He had activated childproof and if she wasn't otherwise occupied, she might have smiled at his behaviour. "I can't go home! I – I can't sleep!" Instead Charlotte's eyes drew together in concern, but before she could voice her worry, Lucifer had found the door handle, yanking frantically. Thankfully it didn't budge. She hadn't been sure about that. He'd claimed to be able to open every lock.

Charlotte twisted her body even further, reaching for his arm, but he ripped it away in his frenzy. Putting her hand on his knee instead, she squeezed and shook it lightly to catch his attention. His gaze snapped back to her face, eyes still desperate, but ceased his movements.

"Relax," she ordered. "You'll be fine." Lucifer didn't look convinced, but oddly enough her voice compelled him to obey and he sagged. At least he wasn't actively trying to get out of the moving vehicle any longer and Charlotte was just going to go ahead and count that as a win. She breathed a soft sigh of relief. Dan sped up, and she wished to reach Lux before Lucifer freaked out a second time. He kept as close an eye on Lucifer as he could manage through the mirror, although Charlotte kept her hand on Lucifer's leg, running soothing patterns. It worked, but Lucifer's behaviour seemed to worry him as much as her.

"No, you don't understand," he said desperately. "I can't sleep."

"Okay," Charlotte agreed. "Let's get you home first. You don't have to sleep if you don't want to." It was a platitude, he most definitely needed to sleep – and he would – but Lucifer apparently accepted it. Or his exhausted state forced him to go along with Charlotte's wishes. Whatever the reason, she would take it, as long as it kept him docile. Lucifer leant back again, resting his head between the headrest and the window. His eyes remained wide open, almost like he was forcing them to stay that way.

"All right," he mumbled, drained. "Because I can't. – It's… not safe."

"Mh-mh." Charlotte continued her gentle ministrations, but threw Dan a concerned look. That did not sound promising. She hoped that the gentle swaying of the car and the motor noise would soothe Lucifer. It worked for children. Why not adults? He certainly looked like he could use several hours of uninterrupted sleep. And she would make sure he got them, whatever measure she had to take.

Soon enough Lucifer started to nod off. His eyes drifting shut, head lolling, until he jerked awake again with a start, straightened his posture, and bobbed his leg up and down in a feeble attempt to keep himself awake.

"Want me to drive around the block a few times?" Dan murmured.

"I can hear you, you know?" Lucifer's snark was unmistakable, cutting through Charlotte's reply. She squeezed his knee again, both in comfort and warning. She should have sat in the back with him, she realised. Twisting back in her seat was getting uncomfortable.

"Lux will be fine," she said. "And we're almost there." Dan nodded and pulled into the parking lot underneath the club. This way they could get Lucifer up to the penthouse quickly and without running into any strangers. Charlotte assumed that he would be desperate for distraction and she planned to avoid it at all costs.

She opened the back door, smiling at Lucifer's uncoordinated struggle with the seatbelt.

"Here, let me," she said, reaching out to unsnap it.

"I… Thanks. – I usually don't bother with the thing."

Charlotte cocked her head to the side, mouth set in a hard line and before she knew what she was doing, she pointed a warning finger at his face and said, "We will talk about _that_ later."

Lucifer froze. Taken aback by her sharp tone, he swallowed nervously, tongue darting out to moisten his lips. She let him stew for a few moments, until the ping of the elevator startled them out of their standoff.

"Come," she ordered, gripping his wrist again to tow him along.

They stopped short at the sight of the penthouse, demolished and disrupted. The usually pristine space cluttered with a multitude of varying things. It couldn't have looked worse if a tornado had cut through it, Charlotte decided.

"Woah. – What happened here?" Dan said loudly.

"I couldn't sleep." Lucifer's answer, delivered with a half-hearted shrug, left a lot of room for further questions, but Charlotte refrained. They had more pressing matters at hand. "Anyway, who's up for some caffeine?" He almost slipped away into his kitchen, but Charlotte just so managed to catch him at the lapels of his suit, using his momentum to redirect him in the other direction. With Dan's help she steered a spluttering Lucifer into his bedroom, mindful of the shards and broken furniture on the floor. He was uncoordinated enough right now to hurt himself. And a trip to the ER with a cranky devil was not very high on the list of things she'd enjoy tonight. Lucifer stumbled along between them, suddenly not offering much resistance and that alone was cause for worry. He even allowed Dan's hand on his elbow without fuss.

The bedroom didn't fare much better. The sheets were dishevelled and in definite need of changing. Pillows and clothes strewn across the room and Charlotte didn't even want to ponder the need of the huge rock next to Lucifer's bed.

She sighed, mentally adjusting her battle plan accordingly.

"Let's get you cleaned up first," she decided, already pushing him in the direction of the bathroom. "Could you-" She let her eyes wander across the room quickly. She really couldn't ask Dan to tidy up in here. It was bad enough that they had to postpone their date.

"I'll tidy up," Dan interrupted her train of thought with a soft smile. The relief must have been instantly palpable on her face. "Change the sheets."

"You're… thank you," she breathed, leaning up to press a quick kiss to his cheek. Then she turned around quickly and herded Lucifer into the bathroom, before he tried to venture back to the kitchen – or worse, the club downstairs. He was … so far gone that he didn't even protest, when Charlotte pushed him down to sit on the closed toilet lid. For all of his reluctance earlier in the car, he seemed almost in trance now. But that could change quickly, she knew.

She slipped his jacket off his shoulders, contemplating what to do next. He was in desperate need of a long soak in the tub, but she could hardly put him there. For once, she wasn't really his mother and he would most definitely not be comfortable stripping in front of her. Secondly, he was certainly not fit enough to do so on his own. He was barely awake as it was. She would not risk him drowning in his own bathtub.

So a quick wash it would be.

"When did you change your suit last?" she asked while unbuttoning his vest with nimble fingers. He looked down, following her movement, brows drawn together in concentration.

"I don't know," he said after a long moment. "I don't remember putting it on."

"It doesn't smell very fresh," Charlotte quipped, starting on the shirt, pulling the tails out of his trousers to reach the last buttons.

"Sorry."

"No need to apologise," she said, throwing everything in the hamper. "We'll get you cleaned up again." He leant into her hand when she carded gentle fingers through his hair, soaking up her touch. He felt gritty. Nevertheless she continued for another few beats, before stepping to the basin. She filled it with water, adjusting the temperature, and added soap before lathering a cloth and returning to him.

"All right," she said. "Come here." Cupping his chin, she angled his face up, and ran the cloth over his face.

"I can do that," he protested weakly, but didn't move.

"I know you can," she soothed. "But you don't have to. – Just relax." He sighed contently, and closed his eyes. She smiled softly at his blissed out expression. The worry lines and tension smoothing slightly. His exhaustion was irrefutable, but for whatever reason he was unwilling to succumb to it. She knew that she needed to ease him into it, like a child who fought bedtime. There had been times, when her children had been tired and cranky, and refused to rest. Soothing them to sleep had usually worked; there had been only a few instances where stern words and unmistakable orders had got better results. She'd try option A first.

She cleaned his face and neck thoroughly but carefully, making sure to keep her touch soothing and slow, before grabbing a towel and patting him dry. Then she continued with his shoulders and arms, acutely aware that she should feel uncomfortable washing a man who was neither her significant other nor her child. But she didn't. Her ministrations were intimate, sure, but not in a sexual way. Lucifer forced his eyes open again to look at her. Big and brown and deceivably puppy-like. It was _cute_.

He let himself be handled and she couldn't help but notice the way his hair curled adorably where it got damp. His scalp could probably benefit from a thorough scrub as well, but Charlotte decided that it had to wait until he was capable to at least sit in a bathtub without fear of drowning.

"You don't have to do that," he mumbled after a while, making a feeble attempt to grab the cloth from her hand, when she scrubbed down his side. "I'll be fine."

"I never doubted that," she answered, pulling it out of his reach effortlessly and wetting it again. "But I want to. – So be a good boy and stop fussing." He didn't miss the teasing tone but couldn't suppress the blush that crept up his neck, staining his cheeks, and he dropped his gaze to hide it.

A knock on the doorframe alerted Charlotte to Dan's presence, just as she was finishing up. He was hovering in the doorway, clothes in hand, and a worried expression on his face.

"Pyjamas," he said by way of explanation, pushing into the room. "And boxers." He stepped to her side, regarding Lucifer closely, who had straightened up from his slouched posture at Dan's entrance, and tried unsuccessfully to still the slight shivering in his limbs. Probably a combination of sleep deprivation and being half naked. "Is he sick?" Dan pressed a hand to Lucifer's forehead, not the least bit perturbed by his recoiling. "He's not overly warm."

"No, I think he's just tired," Charlotte agreed, wringing the cloth and putting it down, before reaching for the clothes.

" _He_ is sitting right here," Lucifer groused, eyes flashing with a tinge of annoyance. "And _he_ is _fine_."

"Sure, you are," Dan replied, shaking out a plain, black t-shirt, perfectly ironed, of course, and handing the rest to Charlotte. "Here, put this on."

Lucifer threw him a dark look, a remarkable achievement, considering his state of exhaustion, but made no move for the shirt. Charlotte sensed the shift in his demeanour almost instantly and readied herself for an argument.

"I am fine," he repeated instead. " _Douche_." The insult was added almost as an afterthought. A childish attempt to get a rise out of Dan. It only made him chuckle.

"Hey!" Charlotte rebuked sharply and Lucifer snapped his eyes back to her immediately, apprehension replacing anger. He squirmed slightly, her stern expression forcing him to dart his gaze away from her face. "That wasn't very nice." Her child or not, there was no reason to be rude to someone who was just trying to help.

Dan, marvelling at her ability to draw this kind of reaction from him, used Lucifer's momentary distraction to quickly pull the shirt over his head. Lucifer sputtered in indignation.

"Arms up," he ordered quickly, not giving Lucifer the chance to voice his displeasure.

"I don't need pyjamas," he said angrily, and grabbed for the shirt to pull it back off. "I won't sleep."

"You'll be more comfortable," Charlotte replied, quickly halting Dan's attempt to wrestle Lucifer into the shirt by nudging him to the side. "Besides, that suit smells rank. I'm sure you'd rather change into something else." She stilled Lucifer's hands with just a touch, softly but surely pulling them from his collar and pushing them through the sleeves. Lucifer looked about ready to argue again, but she schooled her features into a stern frown, effectively shutting him up.

"Now, Daniel and I are going to step outside for five minutes," she said. "You take care of everything you need in here and put those on." She gestured towards the boxers and pyjama bottoms with a flick of her hand.

"I…"

"You have five minutes," she interrupted. "If you're not changed by then, I _will_ strip you myself." He blushed furiously.

"But I don't want to sleep."

"Are my instructions clear enough?" He turned his head to the side, jaw working viciously and fists pressed to his thighs. "Lucifer?" she prompted, when it became clear that he wouldn't answer.

"Yes," he forced out through gritted teeth. Charlotte ignored the tantrum, turned, and pushed a slack-jawed Dan through the door.

"Clock's ticking," she called back, before closing the door softly. "He'll change," she added striding into the bedroom.

"I sure would," Dan said after a beat. "That was scary. – Sexy, but scary." He pulled her to his chest and she sagged against him as he nuzzled her neck from behind.

"I'm sorry." She turned around in his arms, winding her arms around his waist. "It's just… he's…"

"I know," Dan interrupted, rubbing her back soothingly. "Everything's fine. – I'm worried about him too. He's … off."

"Think he'll sleep?" she asked, voice muffled against the side of his neck.

"I don't know. But if someone manages to achieve the unthinkable, it's you." He squeezed her tightly, and she enjoyed his warm body wedged against hers and chuckled heartily.

"He seems awfully set on staying awake though," she said. "Do you have any idea what's up?"

"Not the slightest. – Do you want me to leave? Think that'll make him more agreeable?"

"No. – Stay, please." Shuffling behind the closed bathroom door forced them to step apart and sure enough shortly after Lucifer emerged – wearing pyjama bottoms. Thankfully, Dan turned away to hide his smirk to avoid aggravating Lucifer further.

"There," he said with ill-grace. "Happy now?"

"Ecstatic." Charlotte strode to his bed, pulling the sheets back. She'd try tackling the bull heads on first. "Get in." She flicked her fingers at him, bidding. He didn't move.

"I told you," he started, nostrils flaring, his breathing sharp and hard. "I won't sleep."

"All right, you can rest for a bit though."

"No! – I can't! You don't understand! I can't!" His voice increased in volume, cheeks flushing with heat. "I won't!" His clenched his hands tightly and raised his fists to press them to his mouth, despair and anger battling for dominance on his face.

"Then explain it to me, please," Charlotte said, perfectly calm, and Dan's astonishment about her control was palpable on his face. "But do not shout at me." The last was issued in a decidedly colder tone and Lucifer visibly paled and took a tentative step back. Dan left, probably to wait in the living room to give them some privacy.

"It's just," Lucifer started, before huffing angrily. "I can't!"

"Yes, you've mentioned that a few times," Charlotte said wryly. "But why can't you?"

"Because Maze took advantage of it!" he burst out, his eyes darkening even more. Charlotte's brows narrowed in concern.

"How exactly?" she asked softly, sitting down on the edge of his bed. She patted the mattress to prompt him to do the same. Thankfully he did, sinking gracelessly down next to her and resting his elbows on his knees. She gently rubbed his upper back and neck in comfort. It had soothed him earlier and she hoped to achieve the same now.

He was quiet for a long moment, head burrowed in his hands. She waited patiently and kept up her gentle ministrations.

"She made me think I was sleepwalking." His words were so soft, she almost missed them. "That I was the Angel of San Bernadino."

"That's a pretty shitty thing to do," Charlotte agreed, squeezing his shoulder affectionately.

"Demonic," he said wryly, peeking at her through his fingers.

"How about this, then," she said, going back to massaging his neck. "You lie down for a few hours." He sat up abruptly, mouth open to argue, but she cut him off with a quick shake of her head. "No, hear me out. – You need to sleep. I will stay here and wake you if you sleepwalk or someone comes over to disturb you."

"I …"

"No, it's a good idea," she argued, getting up to put her plan to action. She drew the covers back again and pushed at his shoulder to get him to lie down. Surprisingly he followed her directive. "You're going to crash sometime. And this way someone is here to make sure you're safe."

"I don't know about that. I've started brewing coffee with Red Bull. It's truly amazing stuff. Positively addictive."

"That sounds disgusting!" she said with a chuckle, glad that some of his light-hearted wit was still there. "And a bit like a hazard for your health." He settled on his side, looking up at her with those puppy eyes she so adored.

"I won't sleep," he promised.

"Okay. Rest for a bit then," Charlotte said, tucking the blankets around him. She knew that it would only take a few short moments of peaceful quiet for his tiredness to win this battle. There was no sense arguing with him any longer. "I promise we'll stay here and wake you if you sleepwalk." She purposely avoided the part about Maze's betrayal.

"I can't sleepwalk, if I don't sleep," Lucifer replied.

"Mh-mh," Charlotte hummed, leaning down to press a kiss on his mop of hair. "Shush now. Enough arguing. – We'll be in the living room, taking advantage of your flat screen TV."

He chuckled softly, eyes already drooping. Charlotte tiptoed to the doorway and switched off the light. By the time her eyes had adjusted to the darkness, he was asleep.

She turned to find Dan straightening the cushions on the couch. He'd already gathered the rubbish off the floor and even swept up the debris and shards that had littered the space. Her heart fluttered with affection.

He gave her a lopsided smile and her heart jumped a bit more. She probably didn't deserve a man as good as him.

"You didn't have to do that," she said, approaching him. "But I'm grateful." She carded her fingers in the soft hair at the nape of his neck and drew him forward to steal a kiss. He returned it eagerly, hands gripping her hips.

"I'll do it again, if this is my reward," he said, when they broke apart.

"I'll keep that in mind," she replied, her fingers still playing with his hair.

"Is he asleep?" Dan asked, jerking his head in the direction of the bedroom. It gave the impression that they were stressed out parents who'd finally got the cranky toddler to bed. Not that far off, actually, she thought wryly.

"Yes. Out like a light." He pulled back, grabbing her hand.

"Okay, then, may I invite the lady to a night of take-out food and Season One of Bones?" he asked with a flourish of his hand and a slight bow. She laughed heartily.

"You may."


End file.
